


Fry's New Friend (Futurama G/T)

by CuteTinyArtist



Category: Futurama, g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteTinyArtist/pseuds/CuteTinyArtist
Summary: Fry saves Lucy (a tiny who doesn't trust humans and wants nothing to do with them) and has to look after her broken ankle until it heals.





	1. Fry Saves Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry saves a tiny from being killed by an owl, but she’s still hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY STARTED WRITING IT! I’m really enjoying what I’ve written so far, the chapters are only short at the moment but I’ll try and make them longer if you guys want me to. ^^

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Lucy yelled at an owl as she ducked into an alleyway with the creature only inches behind her. It simply screeched at her in response, its terrifying talons grazing at the back of her non-robotic arm. As she glanced to the floor in an attempt to find some kind of stick (or anything) to fight it off, she tripped over a pebble and it pinned her down by her ankle. A hideous snap made her realise that escape was now practically impossible as the best loomed over her, ready to kill her instantly.

As she tightly closed her eyes, she felt the weight suddenly lift from her as she heard something hit the owl, causing it to fly away with a disgruntled hoot.

"Oh man, are you okay?" A voice suddenly erupted from above her, causing her to open her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud yelp as she saw a human's face only inches away from her with two huge eyes staring straight at her, "Did it hurt you?"

"What? No! Get away from me, I'm fine!" She responded, her defensive nature instantly kicking in despite the excruciating pain she felt, "My- my ankle- is fine! I can walk it off!"  
She attempted to stand up, but her broken ankle made her unwillingly scream out as she fell back down, "I- it'll heal! It'll be fine!"

"Look, I don't know much about broken bones but I'm pretty sure something in your leg is broken. I can't just leave you here! At least let me take you to this doctor-"

"No!" She interrupted, "I can't have any other humans seeing me! You seeing me is bad enough! Borrowers aren't supposed to be- to be seen..." She mumbled the last part, suddenly feeling faint.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was a giant hand reaching towards her.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy forces herself to talk to Fry a bit more in order to find out more about her current situation.

When Lucy woke up, she was very confused to begin with. Then the events with the human and the owl came flooding back to her and she began to panic, hurriedly looking around the room she was in. She appeared to be on some kind of soft surface, the ankle she’d broken wrapped in bandages and propped up by part of the surface. She quickly came to realise that she was in some kind of sitting room and the surface she lay on was a giant cushion.

“Great, I can’t even stand up…” She groaned to herself as she sat up, staring at the thick bandages around her injury. She did think of attempting to move, but a sharp twinge of pain when she tried to move her ankle planted her firmly in her place, “Oh… Oh crap…” She muttered when she looked up and saw the human from earlier crouching beside the sofa he’d placed her on.

“Oh good, you’re awake! You didn’t move much when I was putting the bandages on you and I got worried… How do you feel?” He said quietly, smiling eagerly at her.

She simply gave him a confused look to begin with, not knowing what to say. She still felt woozy from fainting, but she was slowly coming to her senses.

“Oh,” He continued, “Nobody else has seen you, either! They’re all out doing other things but I’ll make sure to hide you again before they get back.”

“That’s good but why did you bring me here?” She snapped, coming to her senses, “What are you going to do to me? And who are ‘they’?” She continued, trying (and failing) to back away from him.

“I brought you here to put a bandage on your broken ankle and I’m going to look after you until it heals. And I was just talking about my friends,” He replied with a confused tone, “You don’t have to be so scared of me, you know, I’m not gonna hurt you or let anything bad happen to you. I get that you might not trust me, but right now you’ll just have to because you need my help.”

Lucy groaned again. Deep down she knew that he was right, but she refused to actually admit that, “Fine, but you need to promise that as soon as this heals you’ll let me go and forget you ever saw me. Deal? And that you won’t let any of your 'friends’ see me either.”

“Um… deal?” He said hesitantly, not wanting to upset her any more but also not sure if he wanted her to be out on the streets again where she could get hurt even worse, “As long as you promise to let me help you for as long as I need to.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine, just as long as it’s not for too long. How long will it take for this to heal?” She gestured at her ankle, frowning. She knew she’d end up being there for a while because of it, despite her earlier comment.

“Well, I looked it up and it’ll probably take six to twelve weeks…” He replied, frowning too, “But hey, at least that owl didn’t kill you or something!” He grinned awkwardly again, trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I guess… What’s your name, anyway? I may as well know seeing as I’ll be stuck with you for so long.” She said with a sigh.

“I’m Fry!” He smiled, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Lucy.” She replied coldly, her current situation not bringing her much joy. She sighed again before deciding to continue the conversation by asking, “So is this place your house or something?”

What? No,“ Fry replied with a small laugh, "This is the Planet Express building! I only brought you here because I knew there’d probably be bandages somewhere, I’ll take you back to my apartment in a sec. I do have a roommate but if you stay in my room he probably won’t know you’re there.”

Lucy nodded, “Okay, that’s fine.”

“Are you okay with going in my pocket? It’ll be easier to hide you that way.” Fry asked, reaching towards her expectantly.

“Your pocket?” She frowned. Although she’d never been in a pocket before, she disliked the idea of being carried around in any manner so nothing about the idea appealed to her.

Fry (misunderstanding the reasoning behind her tone and frown) responded by saying, “Don’t worry about your ankle, the pockets in this jacket are pretty big and I’ll make sure to lower you in and take you out gently!”

“That’s not-” Lucy began, but she cut herself off when she realised that she didn’t really have any other options, “Fine just don’t keep me in there for too long, okay?

Fry nodded, keeping his hand steady as she clumsily climbed onto it. He then lifted her towards the pocket on the inside of his jacket, tilting his hand at a level that allowed her to lower herself into the pocket without hurting her ankle any more than she already had. Her injury started to hurt again from the sudden movements, but she had a fairly high pain-tolerance so she gritted her teeth and tried not to focus on it.

"You okay in there?” She heard Fry’s muffled voice above her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She yelled back, folding her arms sulkily. In all fairness, it wasn’t as bad as she’d assumed but it was still really warm and cramped in there. Luckily, she knew that she hopefully wouldn’t have to spend too long in there. She supposed that she could deal with it for at least a little while.

Fry walked in a manner that was both swift enough to get to his apartment quickly but slow enough that Lucy wouldn’t be thrown around or hurt in his pocket. Lucy observed the nature of his stride from her position and felt thankful that he was being somewhat considerate despite the fact that she still disliked being carried around.


	3. Watching TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry shows Lucy his apartment and introduces her to the wonders of Television.

From Fry's pocket, Lucy heard the muffled sounds of two separate doors opening and shutting. She blinked as light suddenly entered the pocket as Fry reached in to curl his fingers around her tiny form as gently as he could. Although her ankle was far from feeling okay, she appreciated how delicate he was at least trying to be as he moved his hand so she was sitting up in it.

"Well, uh, welcome to my place!" Fry beamed as he lifted her up to show her the living room. It was a lot bigger (and messier) than she was expecting, but she didn't necessarily hate it upon first seeing it, "My roommate, Bender, isn't here right now but he doesn't come in here too often and I'll make sure he doesn't see you."

"Alright, thanks." Lucy responded as she looked around, mustering up a small smile for the first time all day.

"Do you want me to show you around quickly?"

Lucy thought for a moment before saying, "Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Okay!" Fry replied enthusiastically before taking her around his apartment and describing even some of the smallest details, from how he came to live there to how he and Bender would always watch 'All My Circuits' when new episodes aired.

"All My Circuits?" Lucy questioned, "Never watched it."

Fry gasped, "You've never watched it?"

"Well, no. You can't really watch TV when you live on the streets, you know!" Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to see if it's on? You need to watch it!"

"I-" Lucy began, but before she could answer his question he'd already switched on the TV and put on a random episode.

"Oh!" Fry exclaimed, "I think this is the one where Calculon gets amnesia! Then his brother gets amnesia! Then I think his cousin's husband gets amnesia too but I can't remember."

Lucy raised her eyebrow but decided to watch the show anyway and see what happened. After all, it wasn't like she had much of a choice or anything better to do. Although she found the show a bit ridiculous for the first few minutes, once she started getting invested in the plot she didn't want to stop watching it.

But as the next episode was about to start, the door to the apartment slid open. Fry gently but quickly scooped Lucy up and slipped her back into his pocket (with a whispered apology), much to her annoyance. Even though it didn't hurt her too much thanks to the fact that her ankle was buried under the mountain of bandages and it was already starting to hurt less, it still irritated her that she had to be forcefully shoved into Fry's pocket.

"Hey, Bender!" She heard Fry yell to his roommate as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable in the pocket. Although she couldn't hear too well from in there, she could hear the muffled sound of Bender say something back to Fry before sitting next to him on the sofa. She sighed to herself, realising that she could be in there for a while.

It wasn't until she was made to lie in Fry's pocket that she realised just how tired she was. It had been a long day for her, after all! Part of what was lulling her to sleep was Fry's breathing, as it moved the pocket in a subtle, rythmic motion. Although she could hear Fry and Bender's muffled voices above her, she was starting to drift off without even realising it.


End file.
